coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8164 (8th July 2013)
Plot Gail returns home after spending the night with Sally and David offers his apologies, saying he’s been stressed but Gail refuses to listen, worried that he will take out his frustrations on Kylie or the baby next time. Eileen is worried about seeing the counsellor for her worries over Paul's job. Leanne is setting up for the student night at the bistro and has organised a reporter from the Weatherfield Gazette to help with publicity. Nick is unsupportive, nervous about the result. Ryan is up late after his night out clubbing and tells Katy that he’s meeting a friend in town. She reminds him that they’re taking Joseph to the doctor for a check-up. The business at Underworld is up so Michelle and Carla decide to treat themselves in town. Leanne tells David that a reporter will be at the student night. Sinead asks Chesney if he and Katy have unfinished business. He denies it. Kirk tells Chesney that he and Beth saw Ryan with another girl but Chesney says it’s none of his business. Nick hears about David’s row with Gail and asks Kylie to keep an eye on him. David sees them talking and storms out of the bistro. Tim tells Jason that he’s thinking of moving on and Jason realises that Owen has been heavying him. Eileen chickens out of going to the counselling session. Chesney bumps into Katy and Ryan in the cafe and Sinead has doubts about Chesney’s commitment to her. She decides to take a raincheck and go home. Business picks up in the bistro as the students arrive. Katy overhears comments from Beth about her and Ryan and starts to worry. Tim tells Anna that he’s going to leave the area but he wants to tell Faye himself. Katy calls to pick up Joseph and she and Chesney start to row. The student night is a success. Seeing the reporter, Naila, in the bistro, David makes a phone call to the police. They turn up just before the reporter leaves, with a warrant to search the premises as they have heard that there is drug dealing taking place. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Customer - Lamar Ricketts *Naila - Saira Choudhry *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Police Officer - Serena Ryan Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David phones the police during The Bistro's student night; Jason urges Tim not to give up on Faye; and Eileen prepares for her counselling session. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,810,000 viewers (3rd place) Category:2013 episodes